michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Waylon Jones
Waylon Jones (ウェイロン・ジョーンズ, Weiron Jōnzu), also known as Killer Croc (キラークロック, Kirā Kurokku), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He was born with a form of atavism and a rare body mutation that only slowly changed him over time, he has the strength, speed, agility, fangs & claws, healing rate, amphibian attributes & aggression of an actual reptile. Waylon Jones was constantly bullied and taunted by his aunt because of his reptilian appearance. In retaliation to his discrimination after finally reaching his breaking point, Waylon killed her. Waylon escaped from Arkham and fled from society and eventually joined a traveling circus where he was made part of the freak-show. Bonding with his fellow performers in the show, Jones finally felt as if he had a family, until a horrendous attack occurred at Gotham City by vicious audience members, destroying the circus and killing all whom Waylon felt attachment for. Waylon's genetic mutation caused his body to grow to grotesque proportions, with his skin becoming hardened and scaly. Killer Croc eventually became detached from humanity, and his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. Seeing humanity as a disgusting waste of flesh, Waylon became a cannibal murderer, often employing himself to the mob for money, before being apprehended by Batman. After this ever since, Waylon began to accept his place in society as always being seen as a monster. As the years went on, Wayon's condition would make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left as Croc became a monster in body and spirit. Always seeking his next meal, Croc has never forgotten the scent of Batman and lusts to kill and devour the hero in retribution for his capture at his hands. "Tick Tock! Feed the Croc!" :—Killer Croc's catchphrase. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised in a genetics research facility for study. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Appearance As Waylon Jones As Killer Croc * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Green * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 11 ft. * Weight: 580 lb. Attributes * Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws. * An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level. * Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes. * Able to survive in water for extended periods of time. * An intense hatred of humanity. * Cannibalistic. Gallery File:Batman_arkham_origins_killer_croc_by_armachamcorp.jpg|Young Killer Croc (Full Body). File:447YoungCroc.png|Killer Croc, when he was younger. File:Fjhgfjhgfiffhfgkhfduk.png|Younger Killer Croc close-up. File:August_2011_Croc_Kill1.jpg|Killer Croc's former cell. Background "Got a lead on your Killer Croc. His name's '''Waylon Jones'. He was an inmate at Arkham Asylum. A former test subject of Professor Strange's aversion therapy program. Waylong was a former circus sideshow freak. Suffers from a rare skin disorder and rare mutation. Apparently he filed his teeth to razor points and went on a killing spree. And get this. He had an infant fear that Hugo Strange was working on averting: Bats." :—Killer Croc. Born with a form of atavism and a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt in a northern Florida slum. Relentlessly bullied because of his appearance, he eventually snapped and was sent to a reform school. With little education and a sociopathic hatred for all "normal" people, Jones became a petty criminal and a fully fledged murderer by his 18th birthday. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Traveling Circus ** Betty Familiy * unnamed mother, desceased * unnamed father * unnamed aunt, deceased Neutral * Hugo Strange * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * False Facers ** Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Antonio Diego/Bane * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrowe Rivals Enemies * Humans * Aaron Cash * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Damian Wayne/Robin * Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Gotham City Police ** Gillian B. Loeb ** Peter Grogan ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock * Jack Napier/Joker Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': * Unique Physiology ** Amphibian: Although not officially able to breathe under water, Croc is able to hold his breath under water for an incredibly long time and swim at unbelievably fast sppeds. ** Enhanced Senses: Jones is able to feel movement while under water and find his prey using this movement. He repeatedly states that he has memorized Batman's scent and thus knows when the Dark Knight is near; this prevents Batman from sneaking up on him. ** Claws: Croc's nails also seemed to alter with him as well, transforming into razor sharp claws. Croc's claws are capable of being able to break through metal, possibly even the TYGER vault. ** Teeth: Croc's teeth became sharp enough to rend flesh. ** Super-Human Strength: Croc is capable of lifting things up to the size of a car without much effort. Because of this inhumane strength, Batman never attempts to beat Croc in hand-to-hand combat, often outwitting Croc instead. ** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to his regeneration ability, it's almost impossible to harm Croc, considering that back in Origins, Batman had to trick him into getting in the blast radius of exploding tanks. By the time of Knight, it took the combined efforts of Batman and Nightwing to render Croc unconscious. ** Superhuman Speed: Croc is fast in the water, being able to almost keep pace with Batman, who was running away on platforms on the water. By the time of Knight, Croc lost his speed due to his body structure becoming more like a crocodile; he now has to run on all fours. Strength level Weakness * Adaptive Mutation: As a result of his regeneration ability, Croc's body adapts to whatever harmed him. This unfortunately speeds up his mutation into a crocodile creature, leaving him less and less human. * Shock Collar: Jones, although having almost superhuman durability, is extremely vulnerable is the shock collar around his neck. If hit in the collar, he will temporarily get electrocuted by the collar and falls down. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past After the deaths of his mother and his father leaving him, Waylon was sent to live at Arkham Asylum and with is aunt (an Arkham Doctor), who treated him like a son to her, while the staff themselves treated him little better than an animal. He became the first and successful experiment subject for Jonathan Crane's (years before becoming known as the Scarecrow) Fear Aversion therapy program. Every day, for years, young Waylon put up with his time in the asylum with doctors testing and experimenting him until he went on a mindless rampage! He didn't stop attacking until most of the staff were killed, including his aunt (not on purpose). For an unknown amount of time, Waylon escaped from Arkham and lived like an animal in the swamps, until the day he met a young blind girl named Betty, who wasn't afraid of him. Betty took Waylon to her home, a travelling carnival sideshow, and introduced him to the various other freaks and performers. For the first time since he could remember, Waylon found acceptance and friendship. Calling himself the "Lizard Man", Waylon found a place in the carnival as an alligator wrestler, grappling with the huge reptiles in a tank of water for cheering fans. For a time, Croc was happy. One day, the carnival owner sold out to another man who moved the show to Gotham City. The crowds were a lot worse, and some of the gawkers were openly hostile toward the performers. Croc managed to catch two punks who were harassing Betty and had them hauled off by the GCPD. A few nights later, the punks returned and detonated a bomb! Croc was thrown into the river by the explosion, his thick skin protecting him from the blast. By the time he hauled himself back to the docks, he discovered most of his friends, Betty included, had not been so lucky. After witnessing his loved ones dead, he finally snapped, literally! Later after thinking humanity was becoming nothing more but a disgusting waste of flesh by his hatred and rage, Jones went berserk around town, killing many people. Now without a home or a job, Jones began his life of crimes by became a cannibal murderer, and have called himself "Killer Croc". Synopsis His Early Days of Crime A year ago, Croc went underground to find home in the sewers, continued his berserk rampage around town, killing many people. Batman managed to trace Croc's crime to the sewer where he and the inmates were hiding. Batman journeyed into the sewers as he suspected Great White Shark (another cannibal murderer) to be behind these crimes. Batman was then ambushed and got scratch marks on his left shoulder by Croc's teeth. Batman fought Croc and managed to throw a small flash grenade somewhere in his mouth. The grenade went off in Croc's mouth and sending crashing to the wall really hard that he fell unconscious and Killer Croc was captured by the GCP and was sent back to Arkham again. Life as a Hired Assassin Two years later, Croc broke out of the Arkham and found himself in the employ of Black Mask, who was placing a massive hit out on the Batman during Christmas Eve. Croc accompanied his new employer on an attack at Blackgate Prison in order to free Julian Day aka "Calendar Man", where he slaughtered numerous guards, as they also carried Commissioner Peter Grogan to the execution chamber in Blackgate Prison, where he was executed. As Black Mask attempted to escape by helicopter, Croc stayed behind to take on Batman, who was on the pursuit of Roman Sionis. While Jones possessed far greater strength and a crushing jaw since the last time the fought, Batman's new quick wits and gadgets allowed him to overcome Killer Croc. Eventually, after was defeated again, Batman send him dangling him over the edge of a cliff for an interrogation, but before Batman could extrapolate further data, the GCPD arrived, forcing Batman to retreat and Croc was left behind to be taken in. Before the cops arrived, Croc revealed to Batman that Black Mask had hired rest of seven other assassins and mercenaries would soon come after Batman to take him down. During Years Passage While this was the first of their encounters, it would not be the last, as over the years Croc would find himself in and out of Arkham Asylum, escaping to wreak havoc on Gotham, only to be caught and returned by Batman. During one of these escapes, he devoured the hand of Guard Aaron Cash. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Killer Croc Wikipedia * Killer Croc DC Database * Killer Croc Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Killer Croc first appeared in Batman #357 (January 1984). * According to Croc himself it takes him roughly 8 hrs to digest something. * Joker was heard saying, "Tick-tock, tick-tock, is that a crocodile I hear?" This was a nod to Peter Pan, which featured a crocodile that at one point had swallowed a clock, which caused people around it to hear the infamous ticking as it drew near. Aaron Cash's missing hand was also a nod to Captain Hook in Peter Pan. * In Dr. Young's Notes, Penguin's signature was seen at the top of his page. That could have been a small reference to LEGO Batman: The Videogame, in which Penguin, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane and Man-Bat teamed up in an evil plan to terrorize Gotham, although this is unlikely. * At the Medical Facility, an old prison cell was used as a Riddler Challenge puzzle to unlock Croc's Biography. That was most likely Croc's previous cell before he was moved to the sewers. The cell, however, seemed to be too small to fit something as big as Killer Croc. * After the events of Arkham City, Croc could be seen in the Iceberg Lounge Challenge Map teamed up with Penguin and watching Batman fight many enemies while smoking a cigar and sipping a glass of liquor. * He was one of the few villains in Arkham City to not have a game over scene (along with Bane and Hush). However, that could have attributed to the fact that none of those characters could physically kill the player within the game. * Killer Croc was one of only four villains to appear in all the Arkham games. The other three were: Joker, Riddler, and Harley Quinn. Although the Riddler never physically appeared in Arkham Asylum, he still played a big part of the game. Harley only appeared as Dr. Harleen Quinzel in Arkham Origins. * As seen in the "Gallery" of this page, Killer Croc not only killed his victims by hand. Croc also shot them, as he used to own multiple guns. Croc also used to possess a bag of cocaine (and a weed plant according to rumors), which meant that he dealt in or had more likely (given his human side was that of a street thug) used drugs. * When Killer Croc emerged from the elevator, the P.A. announced his arrival and granted Killer Croc's guards their "Shoot to Kill" permissions. Although Croc's upper body had no actual clothing, his biography mentioned that his skin was so tough that it could even repel gunfire, so shooting was useless. Captain Gordon hit a Joker Henchman Sniper with a baseball bat, and the bullet grazed Croc's right shoulder after he escaped and attacked Batman. That further showed the progression of Croc's mutation. * Killer Croc's Arkham Asylum bio listed his occupation as a "professional criminal" but in Arkham City, his bio listed his occupation as an "alligator wrestler, gangster, and murderer". * Even though his name was on the Joker's Party List, Croc appeared to be the only inmate during Joker's takeover not to be released from his cell as he attacked the door that Batman was behind. However, given his tendency to attack and eat guards and inmates alike, it was likely that Joker's men where afraid to free Croc from his cell, or Joker left him there to guard the plant spores that were needed to create a vaccine to the Titan Formula, as he likely realized that Batman would surely seek out an antidote for the formula. *When Killer Croc rammed into Batman (which occurred if the player was unable to throw a Batarang in time), it was possibly a very small trait from his wrestling career as wrestling is a full-body contact sport. * In Arkham Knight, it's explained that Croc's mutation was accelerated by trauma. Croc even pointed out to the person who experimented on him, Warden Ranken, that he "made condition worse". * One of the torturous experiments performed on Croc to study his healing factor, involved sawing off his hand and part of his left arm. Croc's hand and left arm later regenerated and his severed arm was apparently kept for study as it is later recovered from wreckage of Iron Heights Penitentiary, and placed in an Evidence Display case in the West Wing of GCPD Maximum Security (which is a certan portion of the GCPD Building that is only accessible via the The Season of Infamy DLC). ** Croc having his left hand and arm severed can be seen as a form of both irony and poetic justice considering Croc was responsible for biting off Aaron Cash left hand, forcing him to wear a prosthetic hook. Despite the troubled history between the two, Cash is shown to feel some sympathy for the torture Croc suffered, including the brutal severing of Croc left arm in the name of science. However Cash while a feeling some sympathy for what Croc had gone through, Cash is quick to point out that unlike Croc, his hand didn't grow back. * Croc's Knight appearance looked more like a crocodile on its hind legs, rather than a mutated human and is reminiscent of Killer Croc from animated series, The Batman (who also resembles a crocodile and even has a tail). * In the new remastered Iceberg Lounge Map in Arkham Knight, a certain amount of thugs are to be defeated before you fight Killer Croc himself. This can only be done as Batman and Nightwing himself will jump into the fray to even the odds. * Croc was both a victim and a villain in The Season of Infamy DLC side mission "Beneath the Surface". * Croc growing a tail is considered strange by many fans, as a mere skin condition would not result in such changes. Some thus believe that genetic modification (similarily to that of Man-Bat) is somehow involved, despite the fact that Waylon was born with the condition. * Killer Croc's idle stance in Arkham Asylum is modelled after rapper 50 Cent. This shows that despite his animalistic appearance and tendencies, he still retains the "gangster" aspect of his personality. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Superstrength Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Zoopathy Category:Mutants Category:Assassin